Hope of Quel'thalas
by LordearonMan2
Summary: He couldn't handle it anymore. They were all just the same into his eyes. So he decided to end himself off to finally end it all. But what if through a trick of fate, he was given a second chance at life. A chance to feel what love truly is and to finally have his own family, on a brand new world that was always at war.
1. Prologue

**Hope of Quel'thalas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these franchises, all of them belong to their respective owners. This story is for entertainment purposes only, all rights reserved.**

*Sound and effects*

"**Giant beast/ Dragon/ Godly Being Speech"**

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/ inside the head'_

**Prologue**

Kael'thas Sunstrider, the son of Anesterian Sunstrider. The heir crown prince and to be next in line on the royal throne of the entire High elven Kingdom of Quel'thalas and of the Sunstrider Dynasty. Was now currently waiting.

That's right waiting.

Waiting outside at the main reception room of the entire large beautiful ancestral home of the house of family that could only be compared to his in terms of prestige, the Windrunner's.

While he could say that he had no certain issues with the overall place of the Windrunner spire.

The only problem that he had, was that he was currently still being held up in this room even though all he ever did want was to talk to the person that caught of his attention, just recently.

Wasn't he the prince? Couldn't they just make some quick arrangements?

But perhaps he should've expected this from Sylvannas. After all they did shared a long relationship together in the past and if he could remember she did like to mess with him, for even on little obvious tedious things.

'_I feel like so much has already changed between us… There is a lot of little things I still miss so much…'_

Kael sadly mused back his past fond memories with the lady ranger general. His past relationship with her was probably his reasons, on why he was here in the first place. To confront this issue that he found out with the reports that he had been receiving, ever since he had returned from his temporary break from the council of Kirin'tor on Dalaran. Along with the arising troubles of relations between the farstriders and magisters.

'_I miss us… Syl…'_

He felt, as he then brought his right hand to his ring pocket on his cloak and took out a small single golden ring. He stared at the ring at his hand as he then made a smile that was all filled with nothing but melancholy.

However, no matter how much he misses their relationship. There was no undoing the past that had already happened. They both mutually and respectfully chose their duties first that had required them their undivided attention for the past passing years…

"Prince, Kael'thas."

He was interrupted in his reveries by Senggal, the elf that he had came to know ever since his youth, whenever he would come the spire.

"Yes?"

"Lady Sylvannas, would like to see you now."

When the name of the ranger general and his past partner then registered to his ears. Kael immediately pocketed his golden ring back to his cloak and shot up from his seat. Ready to finally meet Sylvannas, face to face.

"Thank you, Senggal"

"This way my, prince."

The elven woman said as she then guided Kael, towards the main office room of the Ranger General, Sylvannas Windrunner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A true beauty to behold. That was the only thing that could've describe Sylvannas Windrunner. With a waist-length hair, coloured as pale blonde platinum that was flowing like the flow of gentle water, and eyes of shades like the purest silvers that also shows the fierceness of her spirit.

All her elven kind could really agree on that she was probably the most beautiful woman out of her three sisters of the Windrunner family.

After the disappearance of her two other sisters, first with Alleria in the wars against the horde and second with Vereessa running off together with a human mage from the Kirin'tor. She was all but left alone on the grim task of her family on protecting their home, as the last of the Windrunner's and as the Ranger General of the kingdom.

Forcing her to shift entirely her attention to her duties and responsibilities. Even though she hated it and loathed it that it had all made her all alone, mostly after the disappearance of her sisters and most importantly her break up with her beau...

But for now, the Ranger General was currently busy on writing a letter of approval from their king, in her office at the Windrunner spire. This was the second time that she had to write this letter again after her first submission was surprisingly and unexpectedly denied by her none other past lover, prince Kael'thas Sunstrider.

The contents of the letters were primarily concerned with her request of approval to train a human ranger that she had deemed worthy of her teachings and to harbor more connections with the other races of the world. For even though she admitted that it was sore mistake to teach the humans magic in first place, she couldn't deny the fact that other races had truly unique specialties of their that could truly make their kingdoms more prosperous.

"Milady?"

Sylvanas looked up. Sengal had opened the door without knocking. Again.

"Yes?" she asked the servant. "What is it?"

"There's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"It's…um…"

"It's the prince, isn't it?"

The elf lowered her head in deference. Sylvanas smiled a serene smile that slightly hinted a sign of mischief, a clear quite contrast to her normally cold demeanor. At least the servant had the sense to keep Kael waiting. Even if he was the prince of Quel'Thalas, he still had to wait to be seen in Windrunner Spire, thank you very much.

"Fine. Send him up."

Sylvannas instructed to her servant to bring to her the elven prince. So Sengal turned, closing the door. And in the minute or so Sylvanas knew she had, she returned to writing the letter that she had. Before she hen placed back her quill back into the ink bottle when she then heard the door then opened back again.

"Black feathered-quill hmm? Strange. I always thought you'd use a white one."

The High elven prince who came in through the door. Commented a question when Kael had seen the colour of her quill. To start off their discussion in a casual approach and not make it more tense than it had to be especially with their past history of being together. On which Sylvannas understood being a savvy of undertones and politics herself before she cordially greeted in return.

"Bal'a dash malanore. Anu belore dela'na."

"Actually, I've only traveled from Silvermoon," Kael said and smiled. as he then walked into the room and sat lavishly styled chair in front of Sylvannas's desk. After he had closed the door behind him. "And while the sun may guide us all Sylvannas, I'd like to offer some guidance myself."

"Well, it's a bit late for that," the ranger-general said and waved off his words. While she tried her best to not awkwardly and professionally make eye contact. She pushed the letter that she had made over to Kael over "Read it for yourself."

The High elven prince did so. Or at least glanced at it. Because very soon the parchment was face down on the desk. Blank. Just as Kael was trying to make his own features seem. And, as Sylvanas noticed, not entirely succeeding.

"We talked about this Sylvanas."

"Yes, we talked about it. We never agreed to anything."

"I thought we did," Kael growled, placing a palm on the desk before turning it into a fist, and then back again. "For the Sunwell's sake, I'm the prince!"

Ahh, the irony of their current status. Even though they had already broken apart together it would seem that it didn't still change their tendency to bicker like old married couples, such as were their chemistry together.

"Yes, and I defer to you in that regard…mostly." Sylvanas then leant forward from her side of her desk and then playfully flicked her dainty fingers to his nose. Much of the slight embarrassment of Kael, who only flushed slightly red in the face.

"But who I choose for inclusion into the Ranger Corps is my prerogative, Kael."

"That's Prince Kael'thas." Kael shot back towards her, as he knew that Sylvannas had always had a profound tendency to get under his skin. Though not that he minded this was just to him a way to get an answer back to her on their long history of fighting occasionally with words.

"Really?" Sylvanas leant back and smirked for she knew that she had already their bout of words. "I thought we dispensed with formalities already."

Kael winced as if he was in pain. As if their endearing interaction had reminded him of something that made his heart and stomach fill with unpleasant emotions. On which Sylvannas didn't understand.

"Why Nathanos?" the high elf asked eventually.

"As an individual, or as an individual of a species?" Sylvanas asked.

"You tell me."

"I want Nathanos in the Ranger Corps because he can shoot straight, because he can move silently, because he can pull his weight, and because he's not bad with a sword either."

"And are those the only reasons?" Kael asked diplomatically.

"Do I need another?"

"You tell me."

"Well, what more do you want?" Sylvanas snapped. "He doesn't smell as bad as most humans do? He can hold more ale than most of my other rangers, so that'll make drinking nights more interesting."

"You have drinking nights?"

"I…you…" Sylvanas glared at him. "Why are you here, Kael? You're not going to make me change my mind. You don't have the power to make me change my mind. And-"

"My father could."

Sylvanas stared at him.

"Father's worried about me," Kael continued. "He thinks my time in Dalaran might result in…divided loyalties. I can't remain on the Council of Six and rule the kingdom both you know."

"Divided loyalties? I thought we were part of the Alliance," Sylvanas protested.

"Maybe…for now…"

'_Is he not telling me something?_ '

Sylvannas reflected when she had heard his vague words.

"Fact of the matter is, I have to sign whatever document you send me concerning your appointment," the prince said hastily. "And, well, me signing to allow a human into the Rangers? The first time such a thing has happened in…well, ever? It wouldn't lead to my father looking kindly on me. He was already questioning me if whether my interests did meet the demands of our kingdom."

Sylvanas stared. Kael sat there. His gaze had lost the blankness of the parchment and was filled with…with… uncertainty, hesitation, and was that courage?

Sylvanas began to laugh. But there was no joy.

"I see…" the elf murmured. "I see…"

"You do? I-"

"You want me to fight your battles for you?" the ranger sneered. "Ann'da giving you a hard time, so you want me to make it easy for you?"

Kael then grew uncharacterizable nervous on his chair before he then tried back to explain to her his real reasons on being here. "No, you don't understand Syl-"

"No, I don't. But I know what it's like to lead. My rangers? Think of them as my subjects. I make hard decisions. I don't enjoy them, but I still make them. Well, when you get to actually running it, let me know. But until I'm obliged to call you 'my grace' instead of 'my lord', I'm not obliged to bend to your will on this issue."

Kael remained silent. Sylvanas could tell he knew that he was defeated. Silently, he got to his feet. Silently, she did so as well. Silently, he met her gaze. For unknowingly to Sylvannas al the reason on why had come here in first place had already failed it would seem.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I suppose so. Is there anything left to say?"

"No. Perhaps not."

The prince put a hand in the right pocket of his cloak. Out of it came a golden ring.

'_Oh Light…'_

She voiced within her mind as she then remembered her ring. The one she'd given Kael and the promise that they have made together all those years ago.

"I remember this," Kael murmured. "I still remember the words spoken, that day."

And when Sylvannas did finally began to realize his initial true purpose of coming after here. The only thing she could do was to bit her lip in silence.

"I've still kept on waiting Syl, that promise that we made? I'd been hoping that you were finally ready for us to be together again… To unite our peoples at court and as a whole…. But it would seem my approach was entirely wrong… and all of it no longer matters to you now… As I can see that you've finally moved on…"

Sylvanas bit harder.

Was this was it was all about, she wondered? Some all or nothing decision? Was Kael possibly jealous of the supposed favoritism she'd shown Nathanos? He wasn't suggesting that their…friendship dictated that she put her…friend, before her duties as ranger-general? But was he only here to fulfill their promise of their… love?

The elf slowly formed her left hand into a fist.

To prevent her from reaching out and taking the ring. Accepting it. Compromising between what she knew to be right…and in some part of her, what she wanted.

She stood there. Kael stood there. And eventually, the ring went back into his pocket.

"But as you said, there's nothing left to say," the prince murmured, his gaze downcast, his eyes hurt. "Shorel'aran, Ranger-General."

And with that, he turned. He opened the door. He walked out. He even closed it. And Sylvanas, still sitting, remained there. Alone.

..

After waiting for a couple of seconds Sylvannas opted to take back her quill on the bottle that she had placed it upon and began to continue back her work on the letter that she was making. When suddenly a single drop of liquid then watered the parchment that she was writing upon.

She placed a hand on her cheek and traced the dripping liquid on her cheeks, to see if it was the thing that she believed it to be. And when she saw liquid tears in her hands and reflection of her face on her mirror, did confirm to herself and to her heart.

"I still love him…" she whispered to herself in a heart wrenched voice.

'_But I can't go after him now… I've already hurt his heart…' _She thought as tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. Making her unable to continue her work. For she knew that she had just actually accused him of something that he didn't even want in the first place.

Before she remembered all of the loved ones that she had lost. First their father, second their mother, then her brother and sisters…

'No! I can't lose another one… Not again!'

She decided within her heart as she then bolted up from her seat and run towards the outside of her office with haste, intent on not losing this last love that she held. Before she bumped into Senggal who was about to deliver more parchments to her office. Making all of the parchments that she was carrying fall over the hallway.

She stood back helped elven woman back on her feet before she hurriedly asked.

"Senggal, do you know where's, Kael currently is?"

"I believe the prince is heading outright to the exit, my lady is everything alright?" Senggal questioned back as she could clearly tears that were flowing down from her eyes.

Though Sylvannas didn't even bother to reply back to her aide, as she then swiftly made her way towards the exit of her home spire when she had heard the elf's words. Until she then arrived at the entrance staircase of her home and saw the elven prince at the exit who was about to leave. Not wanting for him to leave she hastily jumped into the handrails of the stairs and used as a steppingstone for her huge leap into the air towards him.

"Kael! Wait!"

Sylvannas called out towards her prince in the middle of air while falling. On which then made Kael'thas along with the servants and guards look towards the direction of where her voice did come, while effectively surprising them all together when they did. Until Sylvannas then landed and crashed directly upon Kael'thas, that then sent them uncannily rolling together on to the ground. That ended with being Sylvannas at top of their pressed together bodies, face to face, along with actually pinning Kael on to the ground by the hold of the arms of Sylvannas.

"Syl, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, I just need you to answer my question."

Sylvannas said back towards him and when he had seen her serious tear-stained beautiful face, silence then all but consumed him. As he wanted to know on whatever she was going to say.

"Do you still love me, Kael?"

She asked him the question that then caught him off guard and didn't expect. Until he smiled and answered back towards her without a moment of hesitations and deceit. But only filled with nothing but love and sadness.

"Of course, I do… Syl."

When his words then registered to her ears. Only then she couldn't stop herself anymore and let out a small tear on her eyes, not out of sadness but relief and pure joy.

"I'm sorry…*Sob* I was just jumping unto conclusions… I still love you."

She confessed to him that then only shocked him in utter disbelief and surprise.

"You do?"

"Yes, and I want to also fulfill back our promise together."

"But I thought you hated me, what about that human didn't you move-"

Kael'thas rambled on some words to try some make sense into their situation. But he was then interrupted when he then heard the rare sweet giggling voice of Sylvannas, who in turn only had missed his tendencies to just rarely ramble whenever he was panicked and frantic.

"Syl?"

"Nothing, just kiss me already."

* * *

**# And cut! So, what do you all think of my KaelxSylvannas Fic? If you have some comments, suggestions, and questions just leave down some reviews down below for it helps down fuelling more of these stories.**

**Also, this is my first time doing a chapter that is mainly focused on Fluff and drama. So, please do try to be considerate, with the criticisms and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these franchises, all of them belong to their respective owners. This story is for entertainment purposes only, all rights reserved.**

sounds and effects

"**Giant beast/ Dragon/ Godly Being Speech"**

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/ inside the head'_

**Chapter: 1 **

**Reincarnation into A New World**

I sighed.

As I was already tired.

Tired of being hated, sneered, and spitted at. Being their entire outcast and subject of their cruelty.

Tired already of just fighting.

Tired of just living on this cruel cold life.

I remembered and reflected upon on all of my life's misery. It all just did probably boiled down when I had lost, again. When I failed once again on doing something very important.

For aside from Gaara.

I thought Sasuke Uchiha, was the first person that did understand me. I thought he was a friend that had shared my own pain of being alone and an orphan in this world. A teammate that I thought I could depend on throughout our adventures of being a team. But boy was I wrong. He betrayed everything that I thought we had shared and left in a mad pursuit of nothing but power. In almost grand fashion by ripping a hole upon my chest, that had almost then killed me, unfortunately, if it weren't for the bastard demon imprisoned inside of my gut.

And now as I look upon my entire memories without a shred of filter to delude myself in false realities. Maybe all I did was just convincing myself to see it in the way I saw fit to view it. To prevent myself from seeing the fucking truth.

That nobody did love me. Nobody understood me. That nobody in the ultimate end of it all cared for me…

Those were probably the reasons on why I couldn't take it anymore.

Heh, If I could see myself now, I'd probably say that I'm just a broken husk of myself. As truths does really hurts. No… it's probably more than that, and I realized that truth, kills.

Before I then gazed on atop the Fourth's head. Over the place that I had once mistakenly called home and all I could see was just Konoha.

The unjust Konoha, the hypocritical bigot of a village Konoha and the Konoha that was my prison. No, I was wrong, it wasn't just Konoha. This entire world, my entire life is a prison, _my prison._

Because I'm just a jinchuriki, their weapon, tool and their machine, to use and discard.

Not a human who is supposed to have emotions that they should have for their village. But even though I did avoid that fate and I didn't turn out to be just a drone for that crippled old Warhawk of this village. I was still technically owned by Konoha…

_'Huh... I guess Haku was right, 'that we were tools...''_

If I were to escape this hell. They wouldn't just send out a platoon of genins. No, they'll send out hunter nins.

Specialized shinobis who were assigned to specially track down and kill rouge nins from the village. Shinobis who will kill, burn my body, decapitate my head and mount it on a spike without even a slight moral hesitation, for Konoha to see.

I'm sure if that were to happen, this village will sure hold a festival, to enjoy it. Though this time I bet they'll be overjoyed that nobody died at the hands of the Kyuubi this time. Just one dead thirteen years old kid.

But I couldn't care less anymore. For here I am standing upon my what could I call my most favourite spot in my entire miserable life. Ready to end it once and for all. While Ignoring the shouting voices who were calling out to my name to stop me from continuing on with my plan, since I was already on the edge now anyway.

And this time I'll make sure, I will die.

With the chakra suppression seals that I have stolen from the perverted bastard. That I have with me at right now and in my wrists. It'll supress that stubborn healing factor of the ninetails…

"Goodbye…" I muttered out only a single word. Before I took my step towards my fall, freedom, and death.

As I felt the air rushing through my skin in my descent. I could only close my eyes in peace with the death that I had chosen.

But if I were going say something about this whole world and life? Well I can only say it all terribly sucked.

Before then I fell into the ground so hard that it had then wracked a very loud sound of painful crunching and thud.

**Thud!**

Pain and only but pure unadulterated agony were all that I felt. When I had hit the stone-hard ground… and even though I couldn't make lick of sense to whatever that happened to me, I knew I had been probably been smushed.

Until all began to fade and everything went dark….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Arbiter.

The powerful ancient mysterious being who resides in the center of the shadowlands of the afterlife.

Born ever since the existence of life throughout the vast unending and untold universe. The one who judges all souls who pass on in the afterlife.

Was currently having a slight dilemma.

As the soul that she had received now was a unique one. She had already viewed and understood this soul who was laid downed bare before her.

And the only thing that she could feel to this poor soul was nothing but pity and compassion. For she knew that he didn't deserve it all that all had happened throughout his life.

While she could say that she did truly felt nothing but compassion towards the soul, due to his horrible unjust life.

The problem didn't lay there, however. It was the fact that she knew that there would no place in the afterlife on where he could belong in. And that of she also could feel that his purpose throughout the cosmos was still not done.

While she knew it was forbidden by the laws that she inlaid throughout the realms of the afterlife, to just revive someone to their own home world when they have already died, and that it was Impossible to just normally revive a soul in a world that was lacking the tear of reality in their reality. but she also knew that it was not possible and acceptable to keep this poor soul here stranded in the afterlife, especially if it had still fulfilled its purpose to the universe….

She couldn't decide on what to do.

The arbiter hadn't felt a conundrum like this ever since the continuous deaths of the wild gods of the planet of Azeroth…

Azeroth…

That's it! Azeroth might be just the perfect world to place this soul back into the world of the living, she thought.

If she could base it on the conditions of the planet. She knew that the world held the proper requirements to commence her decision. The fabrications of its reality are weak due to meddling works of the beings of the planet and it contained enough arcane influence, making it a one of the perfect place and world to send back this soul into the lands of the living.

Now she'll just have to start the reincarnation for him. As his body didn't exist on this world.

And the Arbiter just knows, who will be the perfect couple that'll become his new parents. Who'll give him the love and happiness that his previous life did not gave to him. All she'll just have to do now is probably just pull on some strings of influence with the Winter Queen….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was cold…

That was the only feeling that I felt when I first retained back my consciousness. But for some reason, I couldn't see with my eyes!

I didn't put on my sleeping ware...

Wait a minute, I remembered that I killed myself! I jumped off the Hokage monument at the top of the fourth's head. Why am I still alive?

No, no no no no!

Did that bastard fox revived me again!? Did the suppression seal failed?

As I cursed the fucking fox, I began thinking of possible scenarios that could led me on to this moment within my head. But when I tried to move my body, my arms and legs, they didn't moved!

I tried to open back my eyes, but it also didn't do well. I couldn't open them at all!

With panic gripping up my heart due to this scary situation. I tried to finally speak.

"Aa~~"

!

Why did my voice sounded like a yawn of a baby!?

I tried again.

"Aw, au, a-"

I couldn't move my tongue the way that I wanted it. I couldn't talk.

'No, no no.'

Fear was now quickly overcoming my rationality. Until I couldn't handle it anymore and cried myself into a fit of tears.

Even though I know it sounds embarrassing and crying only taught me at my childhood days that it will fix nothing on your ways. But still, there was totally inevitably nothing I could do.

Dam! That stupid fox! Why did he just have to mess up everything with my life!? I was supposed to die with that fall, I didn't want to live in this hellish world anymore. Wasn't it enough that when he already ruined my life, now did he just have to do this!?

I cursed the fox as I cried myself over on my condition.

Until I felt myself being picked up. But didn't my weight, weighted enough as much as possible to make my own body, to be not just easily carried?

As I felt myself being carried by someone large. I then felt my entire body being rocked gently back and forth. It was oddly soothing. Before I then heard a cool beautiful voice of a lady.

"$%^&, &*(?"

I couldn't understand the words she was saying to me. But I didn't know how that the lady's beautiful voice just reassured me as the rocking feeling that I am feeling still continued on.

'_At least someone is here, I'm saved.'_

I thought so within my head for a moment of time. Until then I heard her voice again, but this time even though I couldn't understand it, it was almost like she was singing a very beautiful song with her voice.

"Anar'alah,~  
Anar'alah ~ belore~~"

Her voice was so, gentle, cool and beautiful and the same time. It was almost like the lull of the gentle flowing rivers and sweet tone of a lullaby's. On which I knew that I often heard from the mothers that usually sang to their baby's from what I had remembered back then when I was still doing D rank tasks that mainly involved babysitting missions.

I couldn't make sense of it nor of my now thrice-cursed situation! But somehow, even though the entire situation bordered beyond the realms of the word _strange, _I felt and knew that I was safe.

It was all warmth and comfort that I felt. The rocking feelings and sweet singing continued for a short while. Before I then finally relaxed and couldn't handle it anymore and again I finally fell asleep…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**# That's the enc for this chapter. I've decided to just leave these chapters to be short to make it only light and for me to focus more on the other stories that I have.**


End file.
